Read Between The Lines Part 6
by Angelica1
Summary: Took long enough, didn't she!


Authors Note: Dude, I am really busy with school. I have to homework and alot  
of other worthless crap (knows she'll regret saying this in future, but  
doesn't care cuz a teacher pissed her off)...anyway this is going to be a  
REALLY short chapter until I can get some time to work on it. I have time  
during classes, I had written like some odd number of pages and the teacher  
took them, and threw them away. So I am not adding what I had now, cuz I  
can't remember. It probably sucked anyway...so here goes! This is also really  
short...I'll post the next part ASAP...if you like. Email me and tell me  
watcha think...  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old...hey you know the drill by now right?  
  
~  
Hagrids as always was sure to be an adventure. The girls walked outside, and  
down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
  
"Hagrid. It's us," Alena knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it and led them  
inside. Only they weren't the only people visiting him. The four girls stared  
into the shocked faces of none other then James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
  
"Oh sorry. The boys came down to see me, Fang and me new critter," Hagrid  
said as he offered them tea and rock cakes.  
  
  
"No thanks," Alena grinned. "So where's the critter?"  
  
  
"Here," one of the boys said and they all moved. It was cute or appeared cute  
at first. It had the head of an orange tabby cat and the body of a black dog.  
  
  
"It's a furbishen," that was Peter.  
  
  
"A huh?," Lyza asked. Peter explained while the girls petted the new "pet".  
  
  
"So you girls like it?," Hagrid asked as he sipped his tea.  
  
  
"Yeah he's like so cute!," said Lyza who was now being given a shower by the  
"pet".  
  
  
"What's his name?," Lily asked. She too had stood up and sat on one of the  
chairs with Alena and Angel.  
  
  
"Haven't decided yet," Hagrid answered. "I'll call him Critter.How are you  
girls this week anyway?"  
  
  
"Great. Potions was a pain again, but it always is," Angel grimaced. Hagrid  
chuckled.  
  
  
"I heard Lyza here got detention and had to scrub those trophies again," he  
smiled at Lyza.  
  
  
"It was not funny nor my fault."  
  
  
"Yeah it was all Teresa," Angel added in supporting her friend.  
  
  
"Well Remus here is good in potions," Hagrid glanced at Remus who was sipping  
on his tea.  
  
  
"I know. He's the only reason I pass," Angel confessed. Remus smiled at her  
and blushed. "It's true!"  
  
  
"Hey he's the only reason any of us passes," James chimed in as he pointed to  
himself, Peter and Sirius.  
  
  
"So what are you planning on wearing for Halloween tonight?," Hagrid asked.  
  
"This," Alena grinned. "You like?"  
  
  
"Well...I figured you lot would wear robes or something. After all you look  
like muggles," Hagrid boomed merrily. Alena looked offended.  
  
  
"We most certainly are not. I mean the only think I like about muggles is  
their clothes...me a muggle...never," she said. Hagrid laughed as did the  
boys. "What's so funny?"  
  
  
"Nothing," Sirius smiled wickedly.  
  
"So Remus hows your mum?," Lyza asked. Remus's mother had taken ill last  
month, causing him to leave for three days. Remus look uncomfortable, and un  
settled by the question at first.  
  
  
"She's fine."  
  
  
"That's good to here."  
  
  
"I have a question for all of you. I want to know if I can get a picture of  
you all...I mean everyone of you is so nice to me and I do it every year with  
those who I wish to remember," Hagrid asked a little flustered as if he  
thought they'd refuse.  
  
  
"Sure," everyone said at the same time.  
  
  
"Ok. Erm...Lyza will you sit next to Remus on the floor with Critter. James,  
Lily, Sirius and Angel you guys sit on behind them on the bed, er and Alena  
you can stand by the bed...Peter you go on the other side and stand there,"  
Hagrid ordered. The students went about this and kept changing till he was  
satisfied. He got out his wizard camera, "One the count of three everyone  
say...Hogwarts. One, Two Three..."  
  
  
"Hogwarts," they all smiled as the flash went off.  
  
  
"Thank you," Hagrid grinned at them. "So what are you all doing the rest of  
the day?"  
  
  
"Nothing," the boys said quickly.  
  
  
"Emm...hmm," Hagrid sounded as though he obviously didn't believe them. Angel  
couldn't blame him, they were lying. "And you girls?"  
  
  
"Oh...you know? Nothing," Alena smiled. Hagrid laughed.  
  
  
"Well I have a meeting with the headmaster...great man that Dumbledore.  
Anyhow you might wanna leave now and I'll see you later?"  
  
  
"Yeah sure. Bye-bye Hagrid. See you later Critter," Lyza said as she petted  
Critter one last time.  
  
  
"Bye," the rest chorused and left the hut.  
  
  
~  
  
"So what are we doing by the lake?," Lily could barley contain her  
anticipation. They had just left the hut and Lily had made sure they were out  
of earshot before she burst open with questions.  
  
  
"Well let's see...how do muggles say it Peter?," James smiled.  
  
  
"A picnic."  
  
  
"Oh my God...," Alena was about to go on. Angel could see it now. Everyone  
turned to look at Alena. "It's...oh God. I can't..." she was laughing now.  
  
  
"It's not funny," Remiss was smiling.  
  
  
"I'm sorry. It's...it's not you...," Alena could hardly control herself.  
  
  
"What is it then?," Sirius grinned at her.  
  
  
"You are all four wizards and you just figured...oh they helped us last night  
let's take them on a picnic? Call me old fashioned, but...what were you  
thinking?"  
  
  
"Shut up, Alena."  
  
  
"Don't you three start on me," Alena was still stifling laughs as she turned  
to the girls, "Ohh look Angel there's Brian!" Angel looked where Alena's gaze  
was and sure enough there was Brian and his friends playing...er...some  
sport. "Let's go say hey."  
  
  
"Er..k?," Angel went with Alena. Not actually willingly, Alena was dragging  
her.  
  
  
"Hey Brian!," Alena said cheerily. Brian and his friends stooped to look at  
them.  
  
  
"Hey Alena. Hi Angel," he smiled.  
  
  
"Hey," Angel grinned.  
  
  
"What are you playing?," Alena asked.  
  
  
"It's a muggle sport that Jared taught us...it's called...soccer."  
  
  
"Oh. Are you playing for anything?," Alena smiled. Angel knew she didn't  
really care, but Alena had been trying to hook her up with Brian for weeks.  
  
  
"Blowpops. Muggle candy...not half bad you girls want?," this voice was from  
one of Brian's friends. Angel could never remember their names, although they  
were all nice.  
  
  
"Sure," Alena said. The boy reached into his pockets and pulled out to  
lollipops and handed each girl one. Alena stuck hers in her mouth, "Oh Sour  
Apple. Thanks!"  
  
  
"Thank you," Angel said less happily then Alena. She stuck her lollipop in  
between her fingers.  
  
  
"Cute outfits," that was one of Brian's other friends who happened to be a  
girl.  
  
  
"Thanks," Angel and Alena chorused.  
  
  
"Well we're gonna go back there...we have some plans to work on...cheers!,"  
Alena grinned and started to walk back. Angel started to follow her when  
Brian said something.  
  
  
"You look really pretty today...," he paused, "not that you don't look good  
everyday...just you look nice."  
  
  
"Thank you," Angel smiled and turned around to go back to her group. She put  
the Blowpop in her mouth and to her delight found it was cherry.  
  
  
"Hey what are those?," it was Peter.  
  
  
"Blowpops," Alena grinned. She walked over to Angel and grabbed the end of  
the lollipop stick, she pushed it in and out of her mouth and grinned to Lyza  
and Lily, "And now we know why they gave it that name."  
  
  
"SHUT UP! THEY CALL IT A BLOWPOP BECAUSE, OF THE BUBBLEGUM INSIDE OF IT!  
IDIOT!," Angel yelled. She almost spit out the lollipop. Alena was on the  
grass laughing, Lily and Lyza were using each other for support to keep from  
falling and the guys were standing there with confused looks on their faces.  
  
  
"Umm...are you guys always like this?," James finally asked.  
  
  
"Only on days that end in Y," Angel grinned as she helped Alena up. "I should  
hit you...you know that right?"  
  
  
"Yeah, but you won't."  
  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
"You."  
  
  
"Loser."  
  
  
"Freak!"  
  
  
"Idiot."  
  
  
"Freak of Nature!"  
  
  
"Stop it please? Some of like to keep our minds." Lyza interrupted the little  
argument.  
  
  
"Sorry Lyse," the girls both said at the same time.  
  
  
"So if it's all right with little Miss "Your all Wizards" over here," Sirius  
started pointing to Alena who started giggling again," Are you all ready for  
the picnic?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Lily was smiling. The other girls nodded.  
  
  
"Follow us," Remus said gallantly. The girls followed the guys until they  
reached an oak tree right beside the lake.  
  
  
"Ghetuis," the boys said together holding out their wands. Instantly the  
ground was covered in a red and white checkered blanket and set with foods  
and drink.  
  
  
"I feel like I'm coming out of Little House on the Prairie," Lyza commented.  
  
"Say what?," Alena said as she sipped on pumpkin juice.  
  
  
"Muggle thing," Lyza shook her head in disbelief.  
  
  
"ANYWAY...what are we doing tonight?," Angel rounded to the guys who were  
munching happily on French fried potatoes.  
  
  
"Meet us at the one eyed witch, bring your cloaks and that's pretty much all  
we're telling you," Sirius smirked.  
  
  
"You know where the tunnel goes?," Lily asked astounded.  
  
  
"No we don't. We figure it must led somewhere outside though because, when we  
opened it last night Remus noticed some leaves...and we want to be sure no  
one gets cold this time," Sirius explained with a wicked glance at Angel.  
  
  
"Funny," she said through some turkey sandwich.  
  
  
"I try," he faked a bow.  
  
  
"Not hard enough," she smiled.  
  
  
"I think you girls are the only ones in the history...of well this year that  
have ever managed to shut him up and beat him in his own game," Remus smiled.  
Sirius flicked some food at him, and Remus back at him.  
  
  
"Oh no! No food fight! Not while I am in this...," Alena started, but she got  
cut off when a piece of pie hit her in the face. "YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!"  
  
  
Angel didn't know what happened. Suddenly they were hurling food at each  
other like crazy mad people and laughing. Even Alena who was mad was  
laughing. Pie, sandwich, goblet of pumpkin juice being dumped on their heads  
they didn't care. Angel got a really good hit on Sirius who in defense  
tackled her to the ground and shoved a piece of cherry pie in her face.  
  
  
~(A small part from Hagrid's p.O.v...hehe)  
  
  
Hagrid stood in his hut looking out the window. "Hello," said a voice from  
the door. He turned to see Minerva McGoganall standing in his doorway.  
  
  
"I see you got my letter...cup of tea?," he asked her. She nodded and sat  
down on one of the chairs by the table as he busied himself making tea.  
  
  
"What's this, Hagrid," Minerva asked. Hagrid looked over at Minerva and saw  
she was holding up the picture that he took only minutes ago.  
  
  
"Er...," he began.  
  
  
"It seems interesting. They seemed so to despise each other a few weeks ago  
and now...well let's just say they'll all make lovely couples in the future,"  
she smiled at him.  
  
  
"Why do ye ask me to explain when ye already knows, Minerva?"  
  
  
"I like to make things fun," she smiled. He grinned back as he handed her,  
her tea. They both started to talk about everything and the picture was not  
mentioned again. However in the back of Hagrid's mind he found it amusing  
that eventually his young friends would fall in love.  
  
  
~end Hagrid's p.O.v...and back to the food fight, Angel's p.o.v~  
  
  
"Oh...you ruined our outfits! Next time...," Alena was yelling at the boys  
after the food fight had ended. Angel droned out the rest not really caring  
anymore. She was covered in food. Literally. It was funny that besides Alena  
no one seemed to care about that.  
  
  
"Come off it. You know you had fun," James grinned wickedly while Alena was  
mid-lecture.  
  
  
"Oh shut up," she stuck her tongue out at him. As expected he returned it.  
After a few seconds the complaints started again, "What am I gonna wear now?"  
  
  
"I'm gonna say it again...shut up," Angel heard Lyza sigh.  
  
  
"Well...we could wear all black."  
  
  
Alena seemed to have thought about this after listening to Lily's suggestion.  
Angel didn't care, she might even skip to the feast to get the trip from the  
one eyed witch to wherever it was they were going. "What time are we meeting  
you by the witch again?"  
  
  
"Er...fifteen minutes after the feast ends."  
  
  
"One problem there Sirius. How are we supposed to get out of the common  
room?," that was Lily.  
  
  
"You girls study a lot right? Yeah so just say you want to go to library."  
  
  
"Oh your wit astounds me...one more little problem...everyone knows tonight  
the library is CLOSED!," Alena grilled them.  
  
  
"Ahh...there goes our excuse," James snapped his fingers.  
  
  
"Well...what are we going to do? This is to sweet of an opportunity to  
miss!," Sirius grinned.  
  
  
"Just go out. If someone questions tell em' your going to see a teacher.  
Heck, you four could say your going to detention...it's only obvious," Angel  
smiled. Alena grinned at her in surprise.  
  
  
"I'll make a rule break out of you yet," Alena clapped her hand to Angel's  
shoulder.  
  
  
"You? Ha. I don't need you to become rebellious...I can manage quiet well on  
my  
own," Angel got herself out of Alena's grasp.  
  
  
"I should kill you. Only I won't because, we have to pick out some outfits."  
  
  
"Freak."  
  
  
"Please don't start that again," Lily pleaded throwing her hands together and  
pretending to pray.  
  
  
"Fine!," Alena and Angel both snapped.  
  
"Well we'll see you all after the feast at some point...whenever we can  
escape the pain and hardships of Hogwarts," James said sarcastically as they  
reached the castle entrance.  
  
  
"Oh are we like not going in together so no one suspects a thing?," Alena  
asked in disbelive.  
  
  
"Do you want to explore tonight?"  
  
  
"Yes," Alena said as if the question wasn't relevant.  
  
  
"Then we're going in separate. Now you have an hour before the feast  
starts...have fun," Sirius smiled.  
  
  
"Wait...hey I've been saying sarcastic comments to all of you all day.  
Yesterday James told us not on the promise we'd itch all day if we did.  
What's up with that?," Alena said before they could all disappear inside.  
Sirius looked at James, not believing he told girls.  
  
  
"We forgot this morning. Thanks for the reminder though...hey do you guys  
think we can get Snape tonight?," Sirius was asking the boys again. After a  
few seconds they boys shut the door.  
  
  
"How long should we wait?," Lyza asked impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
  
"Students. What are you doing out here?," Professor McGoganall's voice echoed  
in their ears. She was standing behind them with a bemused smile on her face.  
The smile Angel suspected was from their clothes, but didn't say anything.  
  
  
"Umm...getting ready to go in," Lily smiled and put on her best "teachers  
pet" face.  
  
  
"Well, all right. Let's go in together I must address the Gryffindor students  
anyhow," their professor smiled. They followed her inside, not sure if they  
were aloud to talk or not they didn't speak, up the steps, down corridors,  
through passages and tapestries when they finally reached the Gryffindor  
common room. The professor gave the Fat Lady the password, the portrait  
grinned down on the girls ("Oh I hope she doesn't say anything" from Lily).  
  
  
"Can we go to our dorm?," Alena asked Professor McGoganall.  
  
  
"No dear I want all of my students to hear this," McGoganall answered. Alena  
sighed at went to stand nearest to the steps, followed by the girls as  
McGoganall called all of the common room down to her. "Students, as you know  
tonight is the night of the Halloween Feast. Normally I do not have to go  
through these precautions, but considering some of the students we have this  
year," Angel swore she looked directly at the boys, "well I want to remind  
you after the feast you are to report back here. Anyone found in the  
corridors thirty minutes after the feast will be subject to detention. Also,  
no pranks tonight," once again Angel saw her direct her attention to the  
boys. "Have fun."  
  
  
As soon as she was out of the common room the girls dashed up the stairs.  
"Let's go take showers and then worry about everything else," Lily suggested.  
Angel liked the idea, she was after all sticky and...ugh!  
  
  
"What's that?," Alena asked as she tossed each of them a fluffy towel. She  
was pointing to their beds which had roses on them. White on Angel's, red on  
Lily's, yellow on Alena's and pink on Lyza's. "No note."  
  
  
"Hmm...," Angel didn't know. She wanted to thank whoever sent them, but  
wasn't going to worry about that now. She wanted to get out of what she was  
wearing.  
  
  
"We'll find out later I want to get a shower. I love red roses," Lily  
exclaimed. The girls followed her led out to the showers and left the roses  
there.  
  
  
~('Cuse me if I skip giving detail about showers. The only one who would need  
educated on them is Snape and he's a made up character...anyway)~  
  
  
After the showers Alena insisted on doing everyone's hair. She put Angel's up  
in rollers, used a tricky charm Lily had informed them would do the trick to  
dry it and then it came out in long, lush curls. Lily's hair was done up in a  
tight bun with loose ringlets hanging everywhere and two white lilies tucked  
in the bun. Lyza's hair was half up and half down, the half up was done in a  
bun with a single violet inside of it. Alena who did her own hair ("Like I'm  
going to let anyone touch my hair!"). Her hair was down, with two curled  
strands in the front dyed orange for the occasion.  
  
  
"Well we've got the hair. Now the clothes," Alena smiled. Angel half expected  
for Alena to magic some clothes into the dormitory, but she didn't. She  
opened every trunk and as the other girls sat on the bed amazed, she picked  
out an outfit for each of them. Alena's own consisted of a stony gray  
tanktop, a short black pleated skirt and black knee high boots. She handed  
Lily a green tubetop, to be worn under a black sheershirt (which she got from  
Angel), black cargo pants with a green dragon on the leg and some green  
things from Lyza called Sketchers. Lyza had a lightblue teeshirt with a  
silver dragon on the front, silver leather pants and black boots. Angel liked  
her outfit a lot. A black lowneck shirt with a shimmery red rose, a long red  
skirt with a black border on the bottom and black strapy shoes. She of course  
knew she'd change before going exploring.  
  
  
"I say she's going to be the next Madam Malkin," Lyza grinned referring to  
the witch who sold them all robes.  
  
  
"I do have a certin talent don't I?," Alena asked while putting on some lip  
gloss.  
  
  
"No we just tell you, that you do," Angel grinned sarcastically. Alena turned  
around, grabbed a pillow and raised it about to hit her.  
  
  
"I would, but no way in hell am I doing your hair again."  
  
  
"You know I'm kidding."  
  
Alena smiled and went back to applying the lip gloss. After a few seconds of  
her thinking what other flavors would go good with celestial strawberry she  
was ready to go down to the Halloween Feast. They walked down the stairs, and  
down to the entrance to the Great Hall. Once they walked in the door they  
knew it was magical. The walls were decorated in Halloween colors, there were  
live skeletons dancing, thousands of live bats lined the ceiling and every  
five seconds a blast of orange glitter would shower them from the sides of  
the wall. Needless to say the decor was interesting.  
  
"Well this is cool," Alena said when they sat down. They were a little late  
("Alena and her d*mn lipgloss!"). The plates were all ready filled with a  
wild array of food, the goblets filled with pumpkin juice and everyone was  
chowing down.  
  
"Snape and Teresa look extremely happy," Angel noted as she looked across the  
table. The pair indeed were wearing a pair of identical smiles...like they  
were up to something.  
  
"I don't like that look. That look means they are planning something...and  
whatever those two are planning is bad news," Lyza said while cutting her  
steak and gazing at the two Slytherins.  
  
"And whatever it is they plan, we'll counter it or deal with it," Alena  
announced through some sort of vegetable.  
  
"You are the weird one," Lily laughed. Alena smiled.  
  
"Do I have something in my teeth?," Alena asked. She did have a piece of some  
green vegetable stuck in between her teeth. All the girls burst out laughing,  
thinking she had done it on purpose. "Do I?," she asked again. Lily nodded as  
Lyza and Angel bumped each others heads still laughing. Alena smiled, took  
her fork and began to pick at the vegetable until she got it out.  
  
"Did you mean to do that?," Lily said once they finally stopped laughing.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
~Er...a little later give or take five minutes~  
  
The boys finally entered the Great Hall. Well, they looked very different  
somehow. Not including Peter, who Angel didn't think had the guts to do it,  
Remus, James and Sirius had all dyed their hair purple and plain black robes.  
Angel swore they looked just like brothers. They seated themselves near the  
other end of the table. While consuming her food Angel looked over at where  
they were and swore Sirius had winked at her. She looked again, and he was  
chowing down on some chicken.  
  
"I want that hair dye," Alena whispered.  
  
"You act like a muggle-born. Lyza and Lily aren't even that...muggleish,"  
Angel grinned on her.  
  
"You know I haven't lived in England my whole life," Alena said. When she  
knew she had the other three's attention she launched into a story, "See, I  
was born here and lived here for two years. Then we moved to  
America...somewhere near San Diego and we lived there till I was ten. We  
moved back here in time for us to make a house, set up, get in and get my  
letter. I haven't stayed there for a whole three months yet."  
  
"That explains why you remind me of my cousin," Angel smiled. She knew Alena  
reminded her of someone, she just never knew who.  
  
"Why because I'm so beautiful? Talented?..." she started flipping her hair.  
  
"No because, you act sort of American."  
  
"Shut up," Alena paused, "Do I really?"  
  
"Oh finish eating!"  
  
"You two act like sisters...in a freaked up way," Lily smiled. Alena ignored  
her with a grin, and continued to eat. During the dinner they talked in  
hushed tones about where they thought the tunnel would lead.  
  
"I think it's going to led onto the Qudditich Field, or maybe into the  
Forbidden Forest," Lyza said mysteriously. Angel hated whenever someone  
mentioned the Forbidden Forest because, it always reminded her of her  
premonitions.  
  
"We best not stay up too late though. We have that huge Potions exam to study  
for," Lily chastised them. Alena sighed.  
  
"Relax Lily. With you there with us, we're sure to pass," Alena reassured  
her.  
  
"We don't sit next to each other alphabetically...duh!" Lily pretended to  
sound American.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?," Alena asked in a fake New York accent.  
  
"Not at all. Not in the slightest. Nope, not me. Couldn't be," Lily sung to a  
tune.  
  
"Shut up," Alena shook her head.  
  
They also talked quietly about who could have sent the roses.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it was Brian doing something nice for Angel," Alena made  
Angel blush.  
  
"How'd he get the passwords?," Angel asked once she recovered from shock.  
(Damn premonitions would come in handy now.) Alena sighed and said she had no  
romantic quality. Angel couldn't help, but notice while Lyza and Alena talked  
of daring men who loved them scaling the walls of Hogwarts to place roses on  
their beds, that Lily said nothing. She was always either looking at the  
floor or looking up at the top of the table. Once or twice Angel would look  
up their and see James staring back at Lily. Maybe...is there something  
there?  
  
"Ohh...look the feasts almost over!," Lyza exclaimed happily. Angel's train  
of thought had been broken and she thought nothing more of it. She knew it  
was crazy...Lily and James? Together?...  
  
"Let's do this," Alena took a last sip of pumpkin juice as the goblets were  
drained and the plates cleaned.  
  
~(Oooo...I'm cutting off here so I can work on my next piece..AHAHAHAH! You  
have to wait. I'm trying to do this as fast as I can, but loads of homework  
can be a problem you understand? Good...Hope you liked it=)~  



End file.
